1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus which has an external interface and is operable as a printer.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional printer built-in facsimile apparatus, it is normally operated in a facsimile mode to function as a facsimile apparatus, and when it is to be operated as a printer, a user switches to a printer mode, and after the operation as the printer, the user again switches back to the facsimile mode.
In the prior art apparatus, when it is desired to print out a document from a computer, it is necessary to switch the mode of the facsimile apparatus each time. This is very troublesome particularly when the computer is located at a distant place from the facsimile apparatus.
Further, if the user forget to switch back to the facsimile mode after he/she has used in the printer mode, the facsimile apparatus fails to receive a calling signal (CI) from a line.